


One year later

by captainamysantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamysantiago/pseuds/captainamysantiago
Summary: One year ago, Jake and Rosa were wrongfully accused and sent to prison. They both think they're over it, but when a familiar but dangerous face shows up one morning, Jake and Rosa's worlds are sent spinning with memories they thought they had left behind. This is basically how they deal with prison aftermath, with a few flashbacks here and there. Filled with angst, but there's a happy ending.





	One year later

**Author's Note:**

> This story is really angsty, but I really wanted to deal with Rosa and Jake's emotions after prison, especically because they're not seen much in the show. This is my first time writing B99 fanfiction, so I would really appreciate it if you left a nice comment and favorite my story. I'm open to suggestions!

Jake :  
He woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in cold sweat, heaving as he glanced at his wife, who was fast asleep, snoring lightly. At first, he didn’t know why he had woken up at precisely that hour, on this day, from a nightmare that even he couldn’t make sense of. Once he turned on his phone and glanced at the date, it hit him. Hard, like a truck, intent on crushing every bone of his. Exactly one year ago, he had been caught running an investigation on a dirty cop in a bank. Of course, this investigation looked very different from the public eye, who was convinced that he and his partner, Rosa, had been robbing a bank. Unfortunately, the police shared this opinion, and before they could even process what was happening, he and Rosa were in handcuffs and being shoved into a police car.   
  
Though Amy had paid his bail the same night, he remembered how terrified he had been, how his confidence that he was innocent was diminishing rapidly. Going into the police station as the perp in handcuffs was immensely different than coming there for work every morning. For one, no officers said hello, or offered him coffee. They only stared. Everyone did. Because who would have thought that Peralta and Diaz, two, star detectives with bright futures at the NYPD, turned out to be dirty? Nobody, that is, even though Jake could swear he heard some cops claim they had always known. He remembered being let in the holding cell, facing the criminals, some of which he had caught mere hours ago, who were also staring. The only comforting thought Jake had remembered having was that he was innocent, therefore he wouldn’t be sent to jail. How wrong and naïve he had been. Barely two days in the trial, the jury had found him guilty, and he was getting shipped off to Jericho Maximum Security Prison in North Carolina for fifteen years.   
  
Though Jake liked to pretend that the eight-week-long experience had never happened, and most people had simply forgotten, it was at night that all the memories he worked so hard to suppress came back to haunt him. During the first three months after his release, he had woken up every night from gut-wrenching nightmares about prison, muffling his agonized screams while Amy held him in her arms, soothing him until he stopped shaking. The nightmares were all about the same thing, all had the same scenario: the squad hadn’t been able to get him out, and he was stuck there, living in fear of being shanked by Romero. He liked to think that he was mostly over it now, but an experience like that stays with a person for a lifetime. They were little changes, ones that sometimes even Amy didn’t notice, like how locked doors made him stiffen, he always found a way to get out of interrogating a perp in prison, and the fact that he was doomed to go over a case at least twice to make sure his perp was guilty. However, it was clear that Jake was on a slow path to recovery, even though he had refused to go to his departmentally-issued therapy sessions, claiming they were a scam. The only person that could actually relate to his experience was Rosa, and the chances of her opening up to him about one of the darkest experiences of her life were minimal. So, Jake made do without heart-to-heart confessions and tried to go about his everyday life, and so far, it had been working quite well. Until tonight. How could he glance at the date and not remember what had happened, what he had gone through? He sighed and placed his phone down, sliding himself off the bed. He walked into the kitchen and made himself a glass of Scotch. Tonight was a night he wanted to forget. 

Rosa:  
Rosa sighed in pleasure as the girl she had met at the bar a few hours ago worked her mouth down her chest. The blonde whose name she couldn’t remember – was it Aubrey and Ashley – fixed her cool green eyes on her face and bit her lip, giggling slightly. Aubrey – or Ashley – stood up and twirled around in her tiny dress, making her way to Rosa’s bedroom door, which she promptly locked, hiding the key in her pocket. Rosa jumped slightly, feeling a wave of uneasiness wash over her. She painfully swallowed it down and breathed loudly, clenching her fists. She glanced at her phone, and at the sight of the date, which she hadn’t recognized earlier that night, she started to sweat lightly. It felt as if her spacious room was getting smaller and smaller, and the girl with her was getting more and more dangerous. Rosa made an immediate, fast decision – this girl whose name she had forgotten had to leave. Rosa slid off the bed and hastily put her shirt back on, causing the girl to frown.  
  
“You have to go. Now.” Rosa said sharply, gathering the girl’s belongings and placing them in her arms. The girl opened her mouth in shock and distaste.  
  
“Excuse me? We just got here!” she exclaimed, her high-pitched voice making Rosa’s ears ring. Rosa only shook her head and opened the door, pushing the girl out.  
  
“Look, Aubrey, it was nice meeting you, but something came up,” Rosa said. The girl’s eyes widened, and she slammed the door in Rosa’s face, clenching her fists.  
  
“My name’s Charlotte!” she yelled before running down the hall as Rosa sighed with relief. She closed the door and walked up to her window, biting her lip.   
  
A year ago, the worst three months of her life had started. Going to prison was an experience she rarely – if ever – talked about, for she seldom opened up about her personal life, much less the darker aspects of it. She remembered the night after the disastrous excuse for a trial had ended, and how she had been grateful for and regretted her decision to not escape with her ex-fiancé to his scorpion-filled ranch in Argentina. She knew that if she had gone, she probably wouldn’t have gone, but she would have regretted it deeply for the rest of her life, for she had always claimed she had Jake’s back, no matter what, and yet she had considered leaving him in one of the hardest periods of his life.   
  
No one knew of Rosa’s escape plans except Captain Holt, and even though the experience was long behind them and that she knew the squad would forgive her, she couldn’t bring herself to tell them. When she had gotten back from prison and seen Jake, as well as the rest of the squad, the guilt had been so overpowering that she had thrown up immediately. She had later blamed it on bad food in prison, but Holt knew why. So, when Rosa handed in her resignation letter later that week, her captain hadn’t accepted it. She told him it was because she didn’t trust the force anymore after what they had done before, but both he and she knew that it was only part of the reason. Instead, he had put her off desk duty, ripped her letter to shreds and told her to stop beating herself up about thinking of a way out. He helped her look at her closest friends in the eye without wanting to cry, and accept that she had considered a way out in a hard time, which was a very human thing to do.   
  
It didn’t take much to tell that Jake was suffering too, but she realized that he too was permanently scarred when he had fainted before going to interrogate a perp in prison. The sight of the prison walls and guards had made her feel queasy as well. They both blamed it on the virus that was going around, but they knew but wasn’t that at all. It seemed as if their bodies couldn’t mask their emotions as well as their faces can. Rosa rubbed her eyes wearily and opened her fridge, taking out a cold beer, and downing the cool drink in seconds, sighing loudly. She just wanted to forget.


End file.
